Communication systems are routinely used to exchange data between devices. Some small or low-cost communication systems do not use acknowledgement messages during data communications, so a transmitting device is often unable to confirm whether a receiving device receives a particular data transmission. Also, when multiple devices communicate using a common bus, a receiving device is often unable to verify which device initiated a data transmission.